Cancer control by means of cessation of cigarette smoking is sought by establishment of the basic behavioral factors underlying persistent smoking behavior. Cigarette smoking is analyzed in terms of Pavlovian conditioning and research is proposed to test predictions of the model, particularly in regard to known deterrents to abstinence from smoking. The goal of the proposed research is to demonstrate conditioned control of cigarette craving (both objective and subjective indices) and related behavioral and physiological phenomena. In Experiment 1, dependent measures which are sensitive to cigarette deprivation in experienced smokers will be sought. These measures will include stated intensity of cigarette craving; rate of smoking; performance on a cognitive task; and heart rate. In Experiment 2, experienced smokers will be exposed to a Pavlovian conditioning procedure in which one cue will be paired with smoking while another cue is paired with abstinence from smoking. Based on previous analyses of Pavlovian drug effects, it is predicted that craving will increase over session in the presence of the smoking cue, and will decrease in the presence of the abstinence cue. Probe sessions and a random control group will be used to confirm the associative status of any observed behavioral or physiological effects.